


Look

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: SnowBaz Explicit Drabbles [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Gay Simon Snow, Gay Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Smut, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch in Love, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, Watford Eighth Year, blue dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.A drabble inspired by the prompt:“It’s not what it looks like…”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz Explicit Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/gifts).



> Thank you for challenging me with new things. 💙

I’m holding a dildo. It might belong to Baz since I found it in his wardrobe. 

I jump when he comes in.

“It’s not what it looks like…” 

He sneers: “ _Oh_? So you aren’t holding my dildo?”

“I am but…” Why am I suddenly hard and desperately wish he’d want my cock instead?

“But what?” 

I want him, it’s more than physical.

“Do you- Maybe- _My cock_...” I sound like a lunatic. 

Baz swallows and licks his lips. Does he feel the same? 

I reach for him. Our fingers touch, lacing together.

“Baz…,” I say and then he kisses me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 😎


End file.
